A different Life
by asianpplrcoolxDDD
Summary: What would've happen if Minato Namikaze had a sister? what would've happen to the people around Naruto? Would Naruto grow up feeling loved or feeling lonely? Read if you want to find out! *warning may have curse words just to let you know! OC characters!
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Life**

**Prologue**

…..nisan….. kushina-chan... Yuzuki could think about.

Her nisan died saving the village from Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Kushina-chan died during childbirth.

The kyuubi was sealed into her little nephew.

She knew what would happen after the village was told what her nisan did.

They would mourn for their Yondaime Hokage and scorn the brat with the kyuubi in him.

Yuzuki suddenly stopped crying and mourning for her family.

She still had her little Naru-chan, Tsunade-ka san, Jiraiya-jisan, Rin, Obito, and Kakashi-kun.

She will be strong for her family and friends.

She will make sure nobody would hurt her precious naru- chan or they will face Konoha's great 'White Tiger'.

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any characters in it only the characters I make up are mine. Review if you want. **


	2. Chapter 1: meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting **

It was a sunny day in Konoha; in training ground 44 there stood a silver haired boy that had a mask covering half his face, a brown haired girl with triangular marks on her cheeks.

They looked like they were 12. Near them was a tall young man who looked to be 20. He had spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and had his Hitai-ate on his forehead.

His outfit included blue pants with bandages around his right leg with blue sandals. He had the typical jounin outfit really.

Then all of a sudden, a boy came running into the training ground.

He had black hair and on the back of his jacket he had a red and white fan that symbolized he was an Uchiha.

He yelled, "Gomen sensei, Rin-chan, Kakashi-teme I got lost on the road of life!" Kakashi 'hned' Rin sweat dropped and Sensei just sighed. "Now that everybody is here we should introduce our- he didn't get to finish as somebody jumped on his back.

This person had blonde hair also but was not as spiky as the man's. She had her Hitai-ate around her neck. She had a sleeveless blue shirt on with a black jacket over it, black pants with bandages on her left leg, she also had black sandals. She had the same bright blue eyes as the man.

She then said, "Ohayo nisan!" The brother of the girl sighed and said, "Yuzuki shouldn't you be with your genin team?" the girl named Yuzuki pouted and said; "You don't want to see me Minato nisan?"

"No I do want to see you but I have my own genin team to talk to." She stopped pouting got off his back and looked at the people around them.

She saw a girl with triangular shapes on her face, a boy with goggles on, and a boy with silver hair who she thought was cute.

She then smiled and said, "Ohayo My name is Namikaze Yuzuki! What are your names?"

The brown haired girl smiled friendly and said, "Ohayo my name is Inuzuka Rin."

The black haired boy a happy tone said, "Names Uchiha Obito." The silver haired boy said in a bored tone, "Hatake Kakashi."

Yuzuki smiled at them and said, "Nice meeting you, Rin- chan, Obito-kun, Kakashi- kun."

"Now that you introduced yourself to my team why don't I introduce myself to my team now, imouto?"

She then remembered she was interrupting her nisan and his team talking.

She scratched the back of her head and smiled,"Gomen nisan."

Minato sighed and said "it's ok Yu-chan."

He faced his team and said, "now that that is out of the way I should introduce myself to you.

My name is Namikaze Minato. My hobbies are creating new jutsus, training, and helping others. My likes are annoying my sister and sensei, ramen, and hanging out with my kushina- chan. My dislikes are those who think they are above everyone else. My dream is to be Hokage!"

Then he looked at his team and pointed at the blacked hair boy and said, "Your turn."

The boy then said, "My name is Uchiha Obito. My likes are pulling pranks and a certain person. My dislikes are people who make fun of others and people think they are superior over the rest. My hobbies are pulling pranks and training. My dream is to learn to protect those precious to me."

Minato thought, '_looks like I got a prankster.' _He looked at the girl and said, "and you?" she smiled and said, "My name is Inuzuka Rin. My likes are learning medical jutsus, a certain person and my family. My dislikes are those who judge somebody on how they look and those who think they're better than others. My hobbies are learning medical jutsus and training. My dream is be a great medic! _'a medic very good.' _

Minato turned to the last person on the team and said, "and you?"

He looked at Minato and said in a bored tone, "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes…..you don't need to know. My hobbies are training. My dream is to become a strong ninja." _'hmmmm… don't know what to think of this boy yet' _

"yosh! Now that we introduced each other, Yu-chan why are you here shouldn't you be with your genin team?"

Yuzuki looked at him and said, "I don't have a team. Tsunade- sama took me as an apprentice along with another girl named Shizune! Ojisan said that I can go with your team on missions!"

Everyone looked at her in shock. Minato the first one to snap out of it said, "Did she teach you medic stuff or her super monster strength?"

Yuzuki smiled proudly and said, "she's gonna teach me both so I can beat the crap out of your ero-sensei!"

Minato started laughing while his genin team looked at Yuzuki in disbelief. When Minato stopped laughing he told them tomorrow they will do their genin test that every jounin gave their genin team.

Minato then said, "Yuzuki will join you in this test since you will be teammates."

Yuzuki looked at Rin, Obito, and Kakashi. She then smiled and said, "I look forward to working with you."

Then she turned to her nisan and said, "I almost forgot but Kushina is making ramen for us and she said it should be done when you're done talking to your genin team." Minato froze as he heard his imouto's words.

He then stood up and ran screaming 'RAMEN!' Yuzuki was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

After she was done she saw her teammates looking after her nisan in disbelief.

She said, "This happens when ever the word ramen is said. Anyway do you want to come and eat with us I'm sure there's going to be enough for you to eat as well." T

hey looked at her and nodded. They followed her to her house to eat ramen with her family.

They didn't know that their lives were going to get interesting after meeting Namikaze Yuzuki.

**A/N: I do not own Naruto or any other character just the ones I make.**

**Nisan: brother**

**Imouto: little sister**

**Yosh: ok**

**Yuzuki: gentle moon**

**Rin: dignified**


	3. Chapter 2: Teamwork

**Chapter 4:Teamwork**

It's the day of the genin exam. 1 of the genins is nervous. Another is looking bored. The 3rd one is looking very excited. The last of the genin is…sleeping.

Rin sees Yuzuki sleeping and yells, "YUZUKI- CHAN wake up!" Yuzuki wakes up with a start and jumps up with a kunai in her hand. She looks around and sees Rin and Obito looking at her in shock while Kakashi although his face has no emotions his eyes look surprised.

She groans and says, "Why'd you wake me up nisan is not even here yet!" At that moment, Minato comes running into the training field. He says, "Gomen, _pant,_ was _pant _eating _pant_ ramen."

Yuzuki rolls her eyes and says, "only you nisan." Now that Minato catches his breath, he hits Yuzuki upside on the head. "Itai! Nani nisan?"

Yuzuki whines. "Urusai! Let me tell you what the test is!" Hearing this, Yuzuki sits up and looks at her ni-sa—no sensei with fall attention. Kakashi still looks bored but his eyes show determination and curiosity.

Rin looks curious as well but Obito looks even more excited….if that's even possible.

Minato reaches into his bag on his waist -, we all hold our breath thinking he's going to pull something lethal out. Then we see he pulled out 3 bells, we all facefaulted.

Obito stands up and yells, "NANI? 3 BELLSS?" Yuzuki just looks at her brother in understanding. Yuzuki may look cute and adorable but that does not mean she isn't smart, dangerous, or strong. She knows what the meaning of the test is.

Rin look confused on why there were two bells. Kakashi had an impassive face, but his eyes looked confused as well.

Minato looks at them with a big grin and says, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm holding three bells? The answer is you have to get the bells from me. The reason why there's only three is that one of you will return to the academy. You must come at me with the intent to kill me. "

The result of this: Yuzuki looked impassive but with fire in eyes that showed she had determination and understanding. Rin looked shock. Obito looked shocked before smiling and glaring at Kakashi who looked impassive but determined and glared back to Obito.

Minato inwardly sighed. "are you ready?" Yuzuki just smiled crossed her arms across her chest and said, "we were born ready sensei." Minato smiled. Kakashi nodded, Rin and Obito looked determined.

Minato then said, "Ready, START!" the 3 genins disappeared in a flash. Minato smiled and thought, "_good they kn-" _his thoughts disappeared when he saw Obito just jump a few feet away.

Obito yelled, "I'll get a bell for myself so I can be a ninja." Minato sighed and said, "Really?" Obito yelled, "YEA!" in a flash Obito was underground with his head sticking out.

Just as Minato was gonna say something sarcastic Yuzuki comes out all of a sudden with 10 kage bunshins and her kage bunshins dug Obito out while she distracted Minato.

When Obito was out of the hole, Yuzuki stopped fighting and ran with Obito to somewhere to hide. When she got far away from her sensei, she looked at Obito and explained what the test is really about.

She then said, "We have to find Rin-chan, and Kakashi-kun so we can work together to stop sensei." Obito nodded his head and said, "I'll look for Rin-chan you go look for Kakashi-teme." Yuzuki nods her head and goes off to find Kakashi.

20 minutes later, Yuzuki saw Kakashi hiding in a tree that had visual of their sensei. she thought, _'he's good.' _She jumped to his tree and surprised him. "Ne, Kakashi-kun, we should work together with Rin-chan and Obito."

Kakashi had mixed feelings right now. He felt happy with Yuzuki next to him but he didn't know why. _'I'll ask Minato-sensei later' he thought._ "NO if I work with you I'll only slow down and won't be able to go any higher than I already am."

Yuzuki looked at Kakashi and said, "The object of the bell test was teamwork. You must look underneath the underneath if you want to be a strong ninja.

" Kakashi thought about what Yuzuki said. _'there is no one man squad, always three-man squads. Maybe teamwork is the reason.'_ Kakashi nodded his head and said, "I will work with you, Rin and Obito because we are a team.  
As a team we stick together until the end." Yuzuki smiled at him and Kakashi silently gasped. _'Her smile….makes her look even more beautiful….WHAT AM I THINKING!' _

While Kakashi was trying to control his feelings Yuzuki was thinking _'he's kinda cute but I can't let him know I like him….if he likes me then he has to ask me…'_  
When she saw that Kakashi had everything under control, she said, "Let's find Rin-chan and Obito now ne, Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi said, "Let's go Yuzuki-chan." His eyes widened when he heard what he said. He thought Yuzuki was going to kill him now but instead she smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

He blushed and touched his cheek. His thoughts were _'she kissed me..'_ "ne Kakashi-kun…ready?" Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. They ran through the trees to find their teammates determined.

-**skip the bell test they worked together to get the bells**-

Minato looked at them and smiled, "you pass." Yuzuki smiles, Rin smiles as well, Kakashi stays impassive but in his eyes you see happiness, Obito yells out, "Yatta!" Minato then says to them, "As of right now Team 7 is ready to go!" He was about to invite them for dinner at his house when Yuzuki all of a sudden became alarmed. Kakashi saw this and was about to ask her what was wrong, when she pushed everyone out of the way and jumped in the air. BOOM! Where they were all standing was a huge crater. Once the air cleared up they saw a blonde hair in 2 pigtails, she had brown eyes she had DD cup at least, had a sleeveless shirt on with a green jacket over it. Had blue pants with black high heels. While Kakashi, Rin, and Obito looked shocked at the crater Yuzuki was smiling and Minato was shaking his head. Yuzuki then said, "As expected of you, Tsunade-sensei. Is there something you needed?" Tsunade smiled and said, "I want you to sing on the Hokage Mountain for everyone to hear." Yuzuki looked thoughtful and asked, "Can some friends help too?" Tsunade said, "I don't see why not." Yuzuki smiled and looked at her team and asked, "Do any of you know how to sing or play an instrument?" Tsunade then said, "Yuzuki, I get to choose one of the songs you've written. I want you to sing _Best Friend."_ Yuzuki turns to her sensei smiles and says, "Hai, sensei." Rin then said, "I can sing a little." Obito said, "I can play the bass." Kakashi said, "I can play the electric guitar." Minato smiled and said, "Yu-chan, I can play the drums if you want, I always had fun playing the drums. You can ask your other friends if they want to play the piano or sing." Yuzuki's smile grew wider and she asked Rin if she wanted to be a back-up singer. Rin smiled and nodded. Yuzuki then said, "Kakashi-kun, Obito, would you like to play while we sing?" Kakashi nodded and Obito yelled, "yea!" Yuzuki smile was the biggest it had been today and Kakashi couldn't help but think she was beautiful. Yuzuki then said, "now I have to find Kurenai-chan and Asuma if they want to sing/play the piano." When Kurenai and Asuma said yes, everyone went to the Hokage Mountain to play for all of Konoha to hear. When everything was set, Yuzuki said in the mic, "I will be singing Best friend, I hope you like it." Yuzuki takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

**(A/N: the song is "Best Friend by Kana Nishino)**

**The lyrics:**

Thank you  
I'm glad that you're here  
No matter the time  
I can always smile  
No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other  
Nothing will have changed  
We're Best Friends  
I love you, I really love you

I'm sorry for waiting so long to say this  
I was driven into a corner alone  
When I hear your faint voice  
I felt like I could make it

I can tell you anything  
Even things I can't tell my mom  
You understand better than anyone

When I'm happy you're just as happy for me  
And you're the one to scold me when I'm wrong

Thank you  
I'm glad that you're here  
No matter the time  
I can always smile  
No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other  
Nothing will have changed  
We're Best Friends  
I love you, I really love you

You quickly see through my pretenses  
When I'm feeling down  
You're the first to send me caring emails  
That have saved me so many times

You said I should go ahead and cry when I feel like crying  
Because you'd be at my side  
My greatest ally

I wonder if there's anything I can do for someone like you?  
When I figure it out I'll race over to you, I promise

Thank you  
I'm glad that you're here  
No matter the time

I can always smile  
No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other  
Nothing will have changed  
We're Best Friends  
I love you, I really love you

I'll always be praying  
I want you to be the happiest person in the world

Thank you  
I'm glad that you're here  
No matter the time  
I can always smile  
No matter how many years pass while we're away from each other  
Nothing will have changed  
We're Best Friends  
I love you, I really love you

**(A/N: these are the lyrics in English if you want to hear it in Japanese you should download it it's a really good song in my opinion.)**

While she was singing, everyone had stopped what they were doing to hear her. Even the Hokage.

Yuzuki smiles when she sees everyone loved her song. She looked at the band.

She saw Kakashi looking at her too. He even gave her a smirk. Her smile grew wider.

She looked at everyone else as well. Rin was smiling, Obito was smiling, Asuma and Kurenai were smiling.

Ni-san was smiling as well. Tsunade-sensei was smiling as well. Jiraiya wasn't peeking at the hot springs and was standing next to ni-san smiling. The hokage was smiling as well.

Yuzuki looked at the Hokage Mountain then back at Konoha. As long as she had her loved ones and friends with her she'll be happy.

**A/N: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYBODY FROM NARUTO. Yuzuki is mine though.**


End file.
